Cinco Segundos
by July Evans
Summary: Quantas coisas são possíveis fazer em cinco segundos? Quantas decisões são tomadas nesse curto intervalo de tempo? Bem, para James Potter, cinco segundos são mais do que suficientes para tudo. [ONESHOT - JILY]
**Disclaimer:** James Potter e Lily Evans não são meus, são da J.K. Rowling, assim como o restante dos marotos, Hogwarts e a Grifinória.

 **N/A:** Olá, pessoas!

Bem, essa fanfic simplesmente surgiu em minha mente e não teve como deixar de escrevê-la. Mais explicações na nota final, para não revelar muito do que escrevi. Posso só adiantar que seria uma drabble, mas eu sempre acabo tornando uma oneshot. Acho que sou a rainha dos tiros! HAHAHAHAHAHA

Jily, porque Jily é amor!

* * *

 **Cinco Segundos**

 _July Evans_

Cinco segundos é um período de tempo relativamente curto. Depende do ponto de vista. Quantas coisas se passam pela sua cabeça em cinco segundos? Você consegue pensar na solução de algum problema em cinco segundos? Consegue raciocinar direito nesse intervalo de tempo? Cinco segundos é tempo suficiente para que?

Para um maroto, grifinório, animago e capitão do time de quadribol como eu, cinco segundos é um período de tempo muito grande. Cinco segundos podem definir a vitória da minha equipe se o nosso apanhador fechar a mão em torno do pomo de ouro primeiro. Cinco segundos é o tempo exato para você desarmar o seu adversário e lançar um feitiço paralisante nele, antes que ele sequer pense em se defender. Cinco segundos é o tempo que eu preciso para me tornar um cervo e correr pela floresta ao lado o meu amigo lobisomem Remus Lupin. É tempo suficiente para eu tomar uma decisão. Muitas vezes sem pensar.

Não que eu seja tão inconsequente quanto aparento ser, digamos que apenas vejo as coisas de um ponto de vista mais simples. Sou decidido, não me deixo levar pela opinião dos outros e pago para ver ao tomar certas ideologias como minhas. Sou corajoso, então não tenho medo do fracasso. Quando eu quero, corro atrás e não me arrependo das atitudes que já tomei. Então não penso duas vezes antes de agir. Cinco segundos é muito tempo.

Bem, eu pensava assim até hoje. Mais precisamente até agora, nos precisos últimos cinco segundos, quando vi uma cabeleira ruiva se distanciando de mim. Lily Evans. A pessoa que mais me fez pensar nos últimos três anos. Eu não era assim antes de convidá-la para sair pela primeira vez. E depois de levar o meu primeiro fora que, ironicamente, ela não levara nem cinco segundos para proferir.

Depois disso não desperdicei nenhuma oportunidade de convencê-la a aceitar meu convite. Podia ser depois de alguma aula exaustiva ou quando a avistava passeando fora do castelo. Quando ela não retribuía os meus sorrisos matinais no café da manhã ou se ela estivesse de bobeira no salão comunal. E ela continuava me oferecendo apenas o seu _não_ imediato.

Foi então que eu comecei a pensar antes de tomar uma atitude em relação a ela. Principalmente depois de ser nomeado monitor-chefe da Grifinória e termos que trabalhar juntos todos os dias. Agora era esse maroto que redigia os relatórios de detenções, não mais o aluno problema descrito neles. Cinco segundos começaram a fazer toda a diferença nas minhas decisões. E Lily percebeu isso também. Os convites de minha parte diminuíram, mas os sorrisos por parte dela eram mais frequentes. Sorrisos que se prolongaram e se tornaram risadas. Talvez risos que durassem cinco segundos, mas que elevavam o meu humor por um dia inteiro. Ou quando ela parava apenas por cinco segundos para ouvir algumas de minhas reclamações, com tanta paciência. E então definitivamente eu comecei a pensar mais, em não arriscar tanto, porque não queria perder esses momentos com ela. Mas é claro que todos nós sempre temos os nossos cinco segundos de bobeira.

Como hoje, quando todos os alunos de Hogwarts estavam alvoroçados para a nossa primeira visita à Hogsmeade do ano. Por incrível que pareça, também era a primeira vez que eu não convidaria Lily para ir comigo. Eu estava aprendendo a ser menos impulsivo e esperando um sinal para ter certeza de que ela queria mais que amizade. Por Merlim, eu estava louco para sair com ela, trazê-la para perto de mim e beijá-la. Olhar dentro daqueles olhos verdes a poucos centímetros dos meus.

Desci para o Salão Comunal e encontrei Sirius, Remus e Peter me esperando. O último com uma cara desolada. Não sei se pela demora para irmos tomar café ou se Sirius estava torrando a paciência dele, com o intuito de se livrar do tédio de um domingo de manhã. Sirius nasceu para se sentir entediado nesses dias. Não precisei falar nada, apenas seguimos para o retrato da Dama Gorda em absoluto silêncio. Mas antes de sequer abrir a passagem, escuto passos apressados logo atrás de nós e em seguida o meu nome sendo chamado por uma doce voz.

\- James! - Consegui me virar a tempo de ver o rubor do rosto dela se assemelhar ao vermelho de seu cabelo.

\- Lily. - Respondi e dei um passo em sua direção.

Cinco segundos foi tempo o suficiente para ela colocar o cabelo atrás da orelha, olhar de relance para os meus amigos atrás de mim e então olhar de novo em minha direção.

\- James, você quer ir para Hogsmeade comigo hoje? - Ela perguntou, sua voz soava firme e dava pra ver pelo seu olhar que ela não tinha receio da minha resposta, como uma verdadeira Grifinória.

Não que ela tivesse alguma dúvida sobre o que responderia. Porque eu era James Potter e esperava por isso há muito tempo.

\- Claro. - Dei o meu melhor sozinho, no qual ela retribuiu com um que ganhava do meu covardemente.

Cinco segundos foi o tempo que ela precisou para se afastar de mim e seguir para o retrato da Dama Gorda. Cinco segundos e muitas coisas vieram a minha cabeça. Cinco segundos.

Mas eu era James Potter, maroto, grifinório, animago e capitão do time de quadribol. Eu não precisa de cinco segundos para pensar. Eu já sabia o que queria e tinha recebido o meu sinal.

\- Lily. - Seu nome saiu de minha boca ao mesmo tempo em que eu me virava, via Lily se voltar para mim novamente e minha mão alcançava o seu braço.

Cinco segundos e minha boca estava sobre a dela, meus braços em sua cintura a puxando mais para perto e suas mão pousavam suavemente sobre o meu peito. Cinco segundos e eu consegui sentir a textura da sua língua e as mãos dela apertaram a minha camiseta. Cinco segundos e eu encarava seus olhos verdes a centímetros dos meus.

\- Até mais, James. - Ela sorriu mais uma vez e saiu pelo buraco do retrato.

Cinco segundos é um período de tempo relativamente longo. Depende do ponto de vista.

* * *

 **N/A:** Sim, fic com beijo no Dia do Beijo! Mas eu juro que não foi intencional, nem programado. Simplesmente vi um tweet no hilário maraudersdialog e o plot veio, louco para ser escrito. Ironicamente neste dia.

O tweet mencionado se encontra neste link: /maraudersdialog/status/720199180392796160

Espero que vocês gostem e espero por comentários também! *-*

Beijinhos,

July Evans


End file.
